A New Love
by sorato-takari
Summary: Short Summary: Matt likes Mimi, but is afraid to tell her. When he leaves for Hawaii, he tells her but she rejects him. He goes to Hawaii heartbroken until he meets 'her'... Please review...
1. HeArTbRoKeN

A New Love

Author's Note: Some of the character's will be out of character... I am very sorry for the inconvenience. Matt does not know Sora, Tai, and Kari. This might be a Takari... It depends.

Summary: Matt really likes Mimi, but he is afraid to tell her. But suddenly his dad tells him to pack up because they are moving to Hawaii for no reason. Matt only has 2 days to tell her. When he was boarding on the plane he tells her that he likes her, but she rejected. So he arrives in Hawaii heartbroken until he meets her.

* * *

A New Love  
  
Chapter 1-Heartbroken

Matt was at the airplane thinking about what happened 20 minutes ago.

Flashback

Matt looked at Mimi. "Can I talk to you for a moment... privately?"

Mimi nodded. Matt led Mimi somewhere privately. "Mimi?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um... I...um... I really like you... I was wondering if you like me too."

Mimi looked shocked. 'Matt like me? But... I am with Joe... Oh, what am I going to tell him?' she thought. "Um... oh...um... thank you... but your dad is calling you." She said uneasily.

Matt looked heartbroken. 'Huh???' he thought.

Mimi looked at the heartbroken Matt. "I'm sorry... but ..." Matt cut her off.

"It's fine."

Then he went with his dad to their plane. Mimi went back to Joe. She smiled at him. They have been secretly dating for at least 5 months. She kissed him. Then looked back at Matt. He was gone.

End Flashback

Matt sighed. He looked at the window. He missed his friends. Joe, Izzy, and most of all Mimi. His brother T.K. lives in Hawaii. 'Well, at least I get to see T.k.' He thought.  
  
10 hours later

The plane arrived in Hawaii. It was so hot! Matt took his luggage along with his dad and went to the airport. A couple of minutes later Matt and his dad were checking in at the hotel. They went to their room. His dad, Malcolm (Is that right?) looked at Matt. "Go outside in the hot sun. Maybe you will be able to see your brother." He said.

Matt nodded and went outside. He saw a lot of people. They were all having fun. Then he saw a familiar blonde with blue eyes with a fisherman hat walking by. He looked awfully familiar. He couldn't point it out. The guy came by him and said. "Matt?"

"Yeah. Do I know you?"

The guy jumped on his back. "MATT!!" he screamed.

Matt took him off. "T.K.???"

The guy looked at him. "Uh...YEA!"

Matt hugged his younger brother. "How are you?" he asked. (Matt)

T.k. smiled. "Fine. What brings you here?"

"Dad."

"Oh, want to meet my friends?"

"Sure."

And they went to meet T.k.'s friends.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this story stinks but I was bored and this idea popped into my head. It took me a long time to think of a title, so it is pretty dumb. Please review! I would really appreciate it! Tell me what you think! I'll update soon...


	2. MeEtInG Tk'S FrIeNdS

A New Love

Recap: 'And the went to meet Tk's Friends'

Chapter 2

Meeting Tk's friends

Tk led Matt to a beach house near the water. They walked there for about 3 minutes. Matt saw a guy with chocolate brown hair about his age, and a girl that has a lighter brown hair. She was about Tk's age.

Tk led Matt closer to those two. Matt can see that the guy had orange shorts and he was shirtless. The girl on the other hand had a pink bikini and was cooking some barbeque. Tk smiled at the guy and motioned him to get the attention of the girl. The guy grabbed the girl around her waist and carried her to TK. Tk glared at the guy before talking. "What's up?" the guy said smirking.

Tk glared at him again. "What in the world were you doing with...?"

The girl cut him off. "Tk, who is the guy right next to you? You both seem to have the same hair color and eye color."

"Oh, this is my older brother Matt." Tk said as he pointed at him.

The girl smiled. "You can just call me Kari." Then she paused. "This... is my older brother and an annoying one too. Just call him, Tai."

Tai grinned and put his hand on Kari's shoulder, which made Tk fume with anger. Kari gave him a reassuring smile. Tai laughed. "Oh yeah Matt? Your little brother here seems to have a crush on my sis."

"I DO NOT!" Tk shouted.

Kari laughed. "So what brings you here?" she asked Matt.

"My dad."

"Oh well, how long will you stay?"

"Maybe forever, but he said we might go away anyways."

"Hope you like your stay."

"Thanks I hope so too."

Tai's stomach growled. "Um... I haven't been eating."

Kari laughed. "You can eat the barbeque, but leave as at least 3."

Tai nodded and ran to start eating. Which he ate like 5. Tk then remembered something. He looked at Kari. "Where is Sora?"

"Sora?" Matt asked.

Tk nodded. "She's about the same age as you and Tai."

"Oh, where is she then?" Matt asked.

Kari shrugged. "No idea..."

Tai finally came back. "Hey guys!"

Kari sighed. "You're done?"

"Yep!" then he noticed that they were looking around. "Um... who are you guys looking for?"

Kari answered. "Sora."

"Oh, you mean the girl over there." He pointed where a girl was being cheered by a ton of handsome (Sorry had to add the word handsome) guys.

Matt looked over to the girl and he suddenly lost his breath.

* * *

Author's Note: Was that any good? I have no idea... Please review and tell me what you think... I know its short but I kind of wanted it to end like this. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. MeEtInG 'hEr'

A New Love...

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews... I really appreciate it... Please keep on reviewing... I'm very sorry if its short but I suck at long chapters...

Recap: Matt looked over and he suddenly lost his breath...

Chapter 3 – Meeting _her_

She was amazingly beautiful. She was surfing. She had long tanned legs. Her shoulder length auburn hair was shining. Her eyes were like rubies. She was wearing a red bathing suit. (Do I have to describe that also?) Her smile can practically take your breath away... (I totally suck at describing...)

The guys were all whistling at her. Kari shook her head and ran to the girl. Tai shouted at the girl. "Hey! GET DOWN HERE!"

The girl seemed to hear him because a couple of seconds later she was out of the water. She smiled at Tai and said. "What?"

"Tk has been looking for you..."

"Oh, where is he?"

"No idea." Then he said. "Tk! Here she is!"

Tk heard and ran to Tai. "Hey!" he said to the girl. "Matt come here." Matt walked over to Tk. Sora gave him a smile. Matt seemed to lose his balance but he recovered easily. He smiled back at the girl. Tk looked from one to the other. Then he said. "Sora, this is Matt... my brother."

Sora gave him another smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Matt answered.

Kari came another minute later. "Hey! The guys are all waiting for you Sora... Are you coming?"

"Of course not."

"Why?"

"I don't know... I don't want to go today."

Matt cut in. "Go where?"

"The beach house where we all hang out."

"Who?"

"Tai, me, and the other guys. And sometimes Tk and Kari come."

"Oh, how come you're not coming today?"

"Don't ask too many questions." Kari said. Then Kari turned to Sora. "Matt needs a tour around. Can you accompany him?"

Sora gave thumbs up. "Of course."

Kari turned to Matt. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah sure."

Sora suddenly giggled. Kari looked over at her. "What?"

"I have one question for you Kari."

"What?"

"Why does Tk have flowers and walking this way? You aren't going on a date with him, are you?"

Kari turned light pink. "Um... for your information its just dinner."

"Yeah dinner." Sora said as she rolled her eyes. Then she added. "Where?"

"Um... Red Lobster." (I couldn't think of any restaurant...Its seafood.)

Sora grinned. "Good luck with your brother later. Have a nice time."

Kari smiled. "T-Ta-Tai?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, you know that you need his permission."

"Um... I guess."

Tk arrived. "Hey, come on Kari."

"Yeah, sure." She waved good bye to Matt and Sora.

Sora giggled and said. "BYE! HAVE A GOOD TIME..."

Matt just shyly waved goodbye.

Then Sora turned to Matt. "So, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know."

"There's a carnival near the beach tonight with fireworks. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah sure."

"Good, let's go eat something for dinner."

And they went to eat the barbeque Kari made. It was cold but it was ok.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! I had it typed but i forgot to post it! hehe... it sucks i know...you don't have to tell me! Any ways...Do you like it? REMINDER: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	4. ThE cArNiVaL

A New Love

By sorato4eva

A Note To:

crazyamzy - sorry i was gone for awhile... well....I'll try not to wait so long....but I read more than I write!

Wandering Rain - you changed your pen name?? thats cool! please update your fics!

kuvhlubkoj - Yeah...Tk and Kari are cute together...

My Name Is R.C- sorry for the last chapter...I know it was pretty short...

Chapter 4- The Carnival

After Sora and Matt finished eating their dinner, they both went to the pier. There were lights everywhere. Sora gasped when she saw a cute stuff toy. To be able to get it, you have to dunk the tank. Sora practically ran over there. Matt smiled and ran after her. "Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me do this..."

"If you say so..." Sora said while she was smiling.

It took about 5 dollars to get the cute stuff toy Sora wanted. After that, they went to get a nice spot at the beach to watch the fireworks...

The fireworks were really nice. Both of them were looking at it in awe. They were both lying down on Sora's blanket she brung.

"They're really beautiful..." Sora said.

"I know..."

After about 15 minutes of watching the fireworks, they decided to walk around the carnival again. Sora wanted to ride the Ferris wheel but Matt wanted to go on the bumper cars.

"How about we go on the Ferris wheel first, and then go on the bumper cars." Sora suggested.

"B-But..."

"Please... come on Matt, we'll go on the bumper cars twice?"

"B-But... fine."

"Thanks Matt!" Sora exclaimed.

"No problem."

They both paid for their tickets and went on the Ferris wheel. Sora put the stuff toy on her lap. Matt was sitting right next to her. They went higher and higher until they could see practically everything in the carnival. Sora, without thinking, placed her head on Matt's shoulder. Matt, on the other hand, noticed but didn't do anything about it. To tell you the truth, he kind of liked it. They went lower and lower until they reached the bottom. They both went out and headed to the bumper cars...

Sora kept getting bumped by Matt. Then suddenly, she bumped Matt on the back without Matt noticing. Matt looked behind him and saw Sora going backwards. He shouted. "You're not getting away that easily!"

Sora laughed then said. "Yeah, watch me!"

Sora drove away but not that fast. Matt was on her tail. Then someone bumped into Sora. Which made her stop. Matt almost bumped her when bumper cars stopped immediately. That meant that it was over. Sora grinned. "HA-HA! You did not get me!"

"I would have." Matt said.

They lined up again since Sora said that they would go to the bumper cars twice. They went in. Matt immediately went on Sora's tail. Sora gasped. Then she drove away. Matt caught up to her and bumped her. Sora laughed then went backwards and hit Matt. Matt drove forwards while Sora drove backwards. After a while, Matt decided to drive backwards so he did. Sora did not expect that so she bumped into someone else. Matt was watching and he burst out laughing. But he also got bumped by someone. Then after another 5 minutes it ended.

Sora and Matt both went out and started walking again. Sora saw a booth selling cotton candy. She ran over there then bought one for herself and Matt paid for his. Sora got the flavor bubblegum while Matt got blueberry. They ate it while watching the shows.

* * *

Around midnight, Matt and Sora was on the beach walking around talking...

"So Matt, what brings you around here?"

"Didn't I tell you? Anyways, I think my dad wanted me to see Tk again...something like that."

"Oh... Do you miss your friends?"

"Yeah," he said sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Sora said.

"It's fine. You don't have to feel sorry... Anyways, how about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, did you always live here?"

"No, I used to live somewhere else...but I don't remember where..."

"Oh,"

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you have a girlfriend, where you used to live?"

"Um... no... but I liked a girl."

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah, right after I left."

"Then, what did she say?"

"Um... she said...that she didn't like me back..."  
Sora gasped then looked down sadly. "Sorry I asked."

"It's fine..."

"No, its not fine...I just met you and I was already budging in your private life...I'm sorry."

"It's fine...really...you don't have to feel sorry."

"Ok, if you insist."

"I really insist." Matt said.

"Ok!" she said trying to forget what she just heard.

Matt rolled his eyes.

Sora saw and said. "HEY!"

Matt chuckled. "What?" he asked innocently.

"I saw that!"

"Saw what?" he said laughing.

"Matt!"

"Fine, fine."

Sora smiled.

* * *

Matt was lying down on his bed around 3 am thinking about Sora. He even forgot about Mimi for awhile... 'Sora...' he thought.

Tk had a sleep over Matt's hotel room because he wanted to hang out with Matt longer. But the problem is, Tk came over around 1 and Matt wasn't home till 2:30. Matt sighed. All he could think about was Sora. Her silky red hair, beautiful sparkling eyes and her smile. He turned to his side and tried to go to sleep until his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Matt answered.

"It's Me, Joe!"

"Oh, hey Joe... you do know that its very early here right?"

"Oh, sorry. Well, I was just wondering... how's your first day?"

"Today? It was great!" he said his mind on Sora again.

"I'm happy to hear that well, I don't know if Mimi didn't tell you but we're together for months now and I just wanted you to know."

"Well, I'm happy for you..." then he added softly. "I think."

"What? I didn't quite hear your last comment."

"Oh, it was nothing." Matt said sadly.

"Ok. Well, I hope we see you soon..."

"Yeah I hope so too."

"Bye Matt! Good luck."

'Good Luck?' he thought. "Yeah sure. Bye. Thanks for calling." Then he hanged up. 'Great... now its 4. If Dad finds out I didn't sleep until 5, he so going to get pissed. Got to get some sleep' he thought. He put his cell phone on the table right next to him and turned the other way and went to a peaceful sleep thinking what he was going to do tomorrow.

* * *

Matt woke up around 9 because Tk was slamming the pillow on his head. "W-what?" he said sleepily.

"It's 9! Wake up!"

"But..."

"No buts Matt. Dad told me to wake you up and that's what I'm going to do!"

"Yeah, and part of it is that Kari is waiting for you downstairs isn't it?" Matt added.

Tk blushed a deep shade of red but said. "Um... whatever... hurry up will you?"

"Fine just for my little bro." Matt said trying to hold his laughter.

Tk hit him again and said. "MATT! Are you going to get up or not?"

"What if I don't?" Matt said.

"Matt!" Tk said angrily.

"Fine fine... I won't keep your girlfriend downstairs any longer since you're so desperate to go to her." He said while going to the bathroom with his clothes on his right arm.

Tk sat down on Matt's bed blushing without saying a word.

* * *

They went downstairs about 30 minutes later. Their dad looked at them and said. "What took you two so long?"

"It was Matt!" Tk said immediately.

"Matt." His dad said sternly.

"Ok... I'm sorry; it took me a long time to get out of bed. Now can I get some breakfast?"

"Fine, but next time don't take so long." His dad said.

"Thank you." The two brothers said in unison.

Matt went down to get himself a sandwich. Inside the sandwich was some ham, lettuce and mayonnaise. Then he got himself some orange juice. Tk got some cereal with milk and sat next to Matt.

"Hey Matt?" Tk asked.

"Yeah?"

"What did you do last night with Sora?"

Their Dad cut in. "Sora? A girl?"

Matt looked on the ground trying to hide his blushing face. "Nothing, we just went to the rides near the pier that's all."

"Uh huh..." his dad answered.

Tk, on the other hand, didn't say anything but. "Yeah, right"

"It's TRUE!" Matt exclaimed.

"Whatever."

Suddenly Kari came with her brother Tai. "Hey guys!" Tai said happily.

"And who are these people?" the dad asked.

Tk answered. "This is Kari and Tai. There are my friends."

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Tk and Matt's Dad."

Kari and Tai both bowed politely. "Nice to meet you too." They said in unison.

Matt's Dad chuckled. "You don't have to do that...please, you guys are acting like I'm king or something..."

Kari sat in between Matt and Tk. While Tai went to get himself some food....like always...

A couple of minutes later, Tai came back with bread, ham, pancakes, juice and syrup. He sat next to Kari and started munching on his food. Matt's dad looked at him. "Does he always eat like that?" he asked.

Kari smiled sadly. "Yes, unfortunately."

A/N: Was that good? I think that is the longest chapter I have ever done before. I have a question for people who have read the fic called 'Yamato and Sora forever'. I was wondering if I should finish it. Any suggestions? Comments? I would love to know them!

Please review...


End file.
